


Cinq occasions perdues de se taire

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S’ils avaient réfléchi avant de parler...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinq occasions perdues de se taire

« J'espérais que vous pourriez m'aider. » (Directeur Henry Pope, pénitencier d’état de Fox River)

Ce qu’il voulait en partie dire par ces mots, c’est "j’espérais que je pourrais vous aider". Certes, il voulait vraiment l’aide de Michael Scofield pour mener l’édification de la maquette à bien, dans les règles de l’art, et faire un cadeau des plus symboliques à sa femme. Mais il estimait que si ce projet pouvait contribuer à la réhabilitation du jeune homme, ce serait un bonus non négligeable. Presque quarante ans d’administration pénitentiaire, il estimait être un bon juge en matière de personnalité. Il s’était trompé à quelques reprises bien sûr, mais cela n’avait jamais entraîné de conséquences aussi... vastes.

Le problème ? C’est qu’avec Michael Scofield aussi il a été bon juge en matière de personnalité. Il le considérait comme intelligent, voire brillant, n’appartenant pas réellement à l’univers carcéral et réintégrable dans la société civile pour peu que l’on s’en donne la peine. Il lui manquait juste ce petit élément : la véritable raison pour laquelle Michael Scofield avait été incarcéré. Pour laquelle il s’était _fait_ incarcérer.

Et quand Henry a dit "j’espérais que vous pourriez m’aider" en pensant "j’espérais que je pourrais vous aider"... c’est définitivement cette seconde phrase qu’a entendue Michael.

\- - - - -

« Un confinement en cellule. Si on est confiné pour la journée, tu auras tout le temps dont tu auras besoin. » (Fernando Sucre, matricule 89775, détenu au pénitencier d’état de Fox River)

Il avait bien prévenu Michael que c’était une mauvaise idée, mais il suppose que de deux maux, Michael a choisi le moindre. A présent, la brèche a été ouverte dans le mur, oui (pas par Michael, soit dit en passant, mais par Abruzzi et lui, et Sucre doit admettre qu’il est relativement fier que la moitié de la taule n’ait pas explosé). Mais l’air sent la fumée et les gaz lacrymogènes, des trucs ont été brûlés un peu partout, les cellules sont saccagées, des détenus sont morts ou blessés, un gardien a été poignardé, le docteur a failli se faire tuer (ce qui n’est pas la pire chose qui aurait pu lui arriver) et T-Bag est du voyage (ce qui est sans doute la pire chose qui pouvait _leur_ arriver).

Après ces événements, et bien que cela ait permis à Michael d’atteindre son but... Fernando a décidé d’arrêter de réfléchir pendant quelques jours.

\- - - - -

« Je ne serai pas cette femme, Michael. » (Docteur Sara Tancredi, pénitencier d’état de Fox River)

Bien sûr que non. Elle est bien trop intelligente, et prudente, et réfléchie pour être cette femme, bien trop consciente de sa place. "Cette femme" étant celle qui, pour dire les choses crûment, soupire après un détenu. Trois ans plus tôt, oui, elle aurait sans doute plongé tête la première, mais trois ans plus tôt, elle planait parfois si haut qu’elle voyait à peine l’autre côté de la rue au moment de traverser. Elle n’avait pas une vision claire de la situation, elle ne savait pas ce qui était bon pour elle, elle ne savait pas se tenir éloignée de ce qui était mauvais pour elle.

Aujourd’hui, elle n’a plus ce problème, elle en a un autre : aussi circonspecte soit-elle, certains événements ne lui ont pas demandé son avis pour lui tomber sur le coin du nez. Et elle a plongé, peut-être pas tête la première, mais avec vigueur, et elle s’est crashée.

Mais elle se rassure en se disant qu’elle n’est pas "cette femme", puisqu’elle n’attend rien de lui en échange. Elle sait qu’elle ne peut rien attendre. Rien. Sincèrement.

\- - - - -

« Un crime [...] par le Président des Etats-Unis. » (Maître Veronica Donovan, avocat n°97 chez Glazer & Ross)

Elle a toujours eu un sens du drame un peu surdéveloppé. Mais elle est avocate, pour l’amour du ciel, elle est _supposée_ aimer les effets de manche, les envolées lyriques et les petites phrases choc. En d’autres temps, en d’autres lieux, ça lui a rapporté des victoires. Ca rend très bien dans un tribunal – sauf lorsqu’elle plaide au criminel, comme elle a eu l’occasion de le constater récemment, mais elle n’aura sans doute plus l’occasion de plaider au criminel. Ni de plaider tout court, d’ailleurs. Elle n’a même plus le temps de plaider sa cause, qui de toute façon est perdue d’avance.

Elle regarde le type en costume cravate en face d’elle, avec l’oreillette, l’air poli et le canon de l’arme pointé pile entre ses deux yeux. Elle doit reconnaître que son sens du drame, cette fois, s’est retourné contre elle.

Bang. Bang. Bang. Oups.

\- - - - -

« Il n’est pas ce qu’il prétend être. Et j’ai découvert d’autres choses. » (Gouverneur Frank Tancredi, R, Illinois)

A ces mots, ils – qui que ce soit "ils" – ont compris qu’il savait. Savait quoi au juste, peu importe, mais savait manifestement trop de choses. Pire, s’apprêtait à en parler à quelqu’un. Il n’a pas vraiment de remords en pensant à la façon dont la vie a tourné au cauchemar pour Burrows. Burrows était de toute façon un raté et parfois, certaines causes requièrent des sacrifices. Mais celle-ci commence à coûter cher.

Ce qui a emporté sa décision, c’est quand il a compris que le prochain sacrifice devrait être consenti par Sara. Ou serait Sara elle-même. Il connaît l’opinion de Sara sur ses qualités paternelles, il a ses propres opinions sur les qualités filiales de Sara mais le fait est qu’il _a_ certains principes. Sara ne les approuve pas tous (il dirait même que Sara les méprise profondément presque tous), mais ils doivent être d’accord sur celui selon lequel un père ne laisse pas son enfant traîner avec quelqu’un qui est manifestement dangereux pour elle.

La corde se resserre autour de son cou, il la sent entrer dans la chair et lui couper lentement mais sûrement la respiration. Le plus ridicule dans l’affaire ? Il ne regrette pas ce qu’il a dit, il regrette de ne pas avoir accepté d’écouter Sara plus tôt. Il aurait peut-être ainsi évité de la placer dans leur ligne de mire.

FIN


End file.
